


sharp teeth, red lipstick and other attractive things

by femme_w1tch_b1tch



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Biting, Demonic Possession, Do these two ever meet in canon? I don't remember but who cares, F/F, Light Bondage, Piper Greenmantle is a Goddamn Top, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femme_w1tch_b1tch/pseuds/femme_w1tch_b1tch
Summary: Piper elongates her teeth and smiles wide and bright; a grin too toothy to be anything but challenging; vicious. She smiles like that from behind red-painted lips and heavy lidded eyes and she says, “Neeve.”“Yes?” Neeve says, because there’s nothing much elsetosay, really.That grin widens and Piper says, in a voice that means she already knows what Neeve’s answer will be, “Wanna fuck?”





	sharp teeth, red lipstick and other attractive things

Piper is… more, really, than Neeve thought she’d be. She’s more in personality; in essence; in everything, but most of all: she’s  _ more  _ because she’s possessed. She’s mostly in control—Neeve doesn’t think Piper’s ever been out of control, but that’s probably not entirely correct—but she likes… showing off. 

By showing off, Neeve means that she elongates her teeth and smiles wide and bright; a grin too toothy to be anything but challenging; vicious. She smiles like that from behind red-painted lips and heavy lidded eyes and she says, “Neeve.”

“Yes?” Neeve says, because there’s nothing much else  _ to _ say, really. 

That grin widens and Piper says, in a voice that means she already knows what Neeve’s answer will be, “Wanna fuck?”

Piper’s been wilder, too, since her husband (ex-husband?) left her for dead in what they all presumed was Glendower’s tomb and Neeve thinks, absently, that this is likely a part of it. 

Not that that means she’ll turn it down, of course.

“Sure,” Neeve says, mild, and Piper’s grin widens impossibly, lips parting to show those pointed,  _ dangerous _ teeth. She stalks forwards, all practiced sensuality and blatant sexuality, designed for seduction and nothing more. It’s all an illusion, of course—she’s much,  _ much _ more than that—but at this moment, that is all she wants to be.

Neeve falls back, because of course she does; Piper stalks after her, because of course she does. They end pressed against a wall, lips crushed together. It’s all harsh lips and wet tongue and Neeve likes it, she really does, but then Piper  _ bites _ and she  _ loves it. _

_ “Oh,” _ she says—gasps, really—and Piper’s lips twist against her own as she lets out a soft laugh.

“Like that?” She asks, like she doesn’t already know the answer, and Neeve’s attempted reply is stolen from her when Piper moves  _ down, _ nipping at her neck. “I want everyone to know that you’re  _ mine, _ ” she says, and her voice twists, lowers; turns guttural and throaty in a way that is both insanely attractive and blatantly indicative of the demon that saved Piper’s life, back in the tomb. Then she  _ bites down. _

Neeve can’t hold in the startled gasp she lets out at that—startled and  _ aroused, _ because she is, unfortunately, the kind of person who  _ likes _ a little pain from her partners. It is a little like sacrifice and a little like exchange, and Neeve is very much a fan of both of those things.

Piper’s amusement rolls across Neeve’s skin in a breath that comes out more like a purr, entertained and very much enjoying her reactions.

“C’mon,” she says, smirks with smudged lipstick and sharp teeth, “let’s get you to bed.” And she does, very much, get Neeve to bed. She gets Neeve to bed and pulls beautifully soft silks from nowhere—”Demon powers do have their perks, after all”—and she murmurs a quiet litany even as she wraps them around Neeve’s wrists and ankles both. “Gorgeous woman,” she says, somehow, even as she ties Neeve down, a supplicant at the altar that is Neeve’s body. “Absolutely gorgeous, so perfect, so good for me.”

She tightens the silks, spreads Neeve’s legs, and lowers her mouth—still smeared red with ruined lipstick—to that space between pale thighs and she laughs there, soft and breathy. “Oh, Neeve,” she says, “I’m so glad you said yes.”

Then she  _ licks _ and all of Neeve narrows to the cluster of nerves there, lit up gold and silver and gorgeous.  _ “Fuck,” _ she says, and Piper laughs again, right  _ there, _ sending cool air across her seemingly superheated skin. Neeve swears again, bright and hot and beautifully breathless, so Piper blows across her clit again, purposefully this time.

(Not that it hadn’t been purposeful the first time.)

Neeve gasps and arches uselessly, fighting against her bonds. Piper just laughs more and slides a finger up and  _ in, _ and then  _ curls it. _ Pleasure sparks bright and heady through her veins, and then Piper does it  _ again, _ and Neeve practically  _ screams. _ She hasn’t done this in so long—hasn’t had time, or a partner willing; not as a semi-famous career TV psychic—and now  _ Piper— _

Piper sits there, smug smirk on her face as she works another finger in, curls them both and  _ rubs _ , her thumb matching the action on Neeve’s clit _. _ Then, smirking, and  _ still rubbing, _ she leans up and bites, fangs deep in Neeve’s neck.

Neeve is entirely unashamed to admit that she comes from that.


End file.
